Detras de ti
by KeyKnows
Summary: Porque Sasuke piensa que estar detras de Itachi no es tan malo. NO yaoi.


Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Detrás de ti.**

El viento soplaba fuerte aquel día. Tanto que su cabello no dejaba de caerle en el rostro mientras intentaba clavar algunas shurikens en un árbol.

Llevaba más o menos veinte minutos en sus fallidos intentos por concentrarse. La mayoría de las shurikens habían dado en el blanco, sólo fracasó un par de veces, esas e las que el viento se empeñaba en jugar con su cabello y meterle el flequillo en los ojos.

Sasuke, con sus seis años de edad, entrenaba incansablemente en el patio de su casa por dos razones: La primera, porque su hermano no estaba y no podía llevarlo fuera, la segunda porque tenía que superarse a si mismo constantemente, y que no hubiera nadie para llevarlo al campo de entrenamiento, no era una excusa para no trabajar. No lo era para un Uchiha.

Cansado del afán con que el viento lo interrumpía, decidió tomarse un descanso hasta que el aire se aplacara un poco. Comenzó a recoger las shurikens que se habían esparcido por le piso y las que estaban enterradas en el tronco del árbol. Ahí se detuvo a mirar: A su madre no le gustaría nada lo que había hecho con el pobre árbol, pero ya se preocuparía por ello después.

Una vez que terminó, metió todas las shurikens en una caja y la dejó cerca de la entrada a la casa. Subió el peldaño que separaba la madera del césped, y ahí una voz conocida y añorada lo llamó.

—Sasuke, ya es hora de comer.

Su hermano mayor lo miraba desde la puerta corrediza. Una ráfaga del fuerte viento de esa tarde removió el cabello de su hermano mayor, quien no pareció inmutarse por ello.

Sasuke sonrío abiertamente, pero no se movió. Tenía ganas de hablar con su hermano y no lo haría junto a la puerta, así que prefirió incitarlo a que él saliera.

Itachi pareció entender lo que su hermano le pedía de manera silenciosa y se deslizó con los pies descalzos sobre la madera. Al llegar a lado del pequeño, le preguntó con la mirada que quería.

En ese instante, Sasuke estuvo a punto de preguntar algo de suma importancia para él. Una pregunta simple, y que a los oídos de un niño no resultaba incongruente o tonta ¿Había alguna forma de superar a Itachi? Tanta era su admiración y deseo de superación hacia el otro que se había planteado la posibilidad de que fuera invencible. Y si era o no así, Sasuke estaba seguro de que su hermano se lo diría, porque su hermano era el _mejor_ hermano.

Sus pequeños labios se esperaron unos milímetros y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar:

—Hermano… —comenzó con aire dubitativo, pero se recompuso al instante— ¿Hay alguna forma de vencerte?

De no ser por la seriedad que el niño impregno en sus palabras y semblante, Itachi hubiera soltado con sorna una risita. Pero se contuvo y contempló cuidadosamente a su hermano menor.

—Claro que la hay, Sasuke —dijo el mayor, intentando no perder las apariencias ante la repentina ternura que emanaba a borbotones el niño— Sólo tienes que…

Pero la voz de su madre los llamó desde dentro, e Itachi le indico que dejarían la platica para después…un después que seguramente el mayor evitaría a todo costa. Ese tipo de cosas Sasuke las tenía que aprender solo.

De camino al interior de la casa, Itachi caminaba delante del pequeño, y los escasos seis pasos que tardaron en llegar a la puerta corrediza fue tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke reflexionara sobre su inacabada conversación.

Mientras miraba la espalda de su hermano mayor caminar delante de él, la _realidad_ de nunca poder alcanzarlo y de siempre ser su sombra se sentía más palpable que nunca. Mas aun que cuando su padre le daba todo el crédito a Itachi, mas aun que cuando los otros miembros del clan lo veían con lastima. Casi juraría que le hacia cosquillas en la nariz.

Porque ahí estaba, caminando detrás de su hermano como _debía_ ser, como no _debía_ cambiar. Porque su hermano era mas fuerte que él, su hermano era _mejor_ que él, su hermano era _invencible_ en más de un aspecto.

Lo interesante de todo esto, es que justo ahí, de camino al interior de la casa, mirando la espalda de su hermano, no le pareció que las cosas tuvieran que ser diferentes. Sintió como si no tuviera que superar a nadie, que no tenia que demostrarle nada a nadie, porque así las cosas _debían_ de ser. Ese era el _orden natural_ de las cosas, y él no tenía el derecho de cambiarlo.

Se sintió como si pudiera echarlo todo por la borda, como si todo eso estuviera bien. Porque su hermano era _mejor_ que él. Y si se iba a pasar la vida siendo la sombra de alguien ¿Qué mejor que ser la sombra de Itachi Uchiha? ¿Qué mejor que ser la sombra y estar bajo la protectora figura del _mejor hermano del mundo_?

* * *

No se si se habrá entendido lo que quería plasmar aquí, en el caso de que no, aquí esta xD: Sólo quería dar una pequeña ojeada en la mente infantil de Sasuke, quien quería y admiraba a su hermano como a nadie, viéndolo desde el punto en el que él siempre quería estar con Itachi…y talvez los he dejado mas revueltos que antes xD.

El fin, ojala les haya gustado y no olviden dejar review!


End file.
